


Legends never die.

by blindforce, thundernlightning



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Not Beta Read, Potions, Sap and george are only mentioned, The Nether (Minecraft), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindforce/pseuds/blindforce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernlightning/pseuds/thundernlightning
Summary: How did he get here? Well, he knew, but also didn't?Techno wasn't really expecting to be pinned down by a Hoglin and nearly be skewered ten times when he came to the Nether with the others on a search for a fortress, but hey, it happened. He was here, no going back now.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 759





	Legends never die.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo wait, this is over 1.5k 😳😳😳 i rlly do be writing more than a couple hundred words, pog

How did he get here? Well, he knew, but also didn't?

Techno wasn't really expecting to be pinned down by a Hoglin and nearly be skewered ten times when he came to the Nether with the others on a search for a fortress, but hey, it happened. He was here, no going back now.

It was a beautiful day in the overworld. A blue sky, bot a cloud in sight, and a cool breeze to save everyone from the heat. 

Tommy had come up to him first, asking if he had wanted to go to the Nether with him and a couple other people. Obviously, Techno had his day planned that day. Farm some potatoes, go for a long walk, go caving for diamonds, go back to their village, and relax. 

So yeah. He was quite booked. He couldn't just abandon his plans and up and go to the Nether. Once a plan was set, he needed to go through with it.

It wasnt too long after Tommy had come up to him that Wilbur and Dream found him in the suns heat, farming potatoes. 

They walked their way to him, making sure not to step on the potatoes still planted in the ground, which Techno was thankful for, but wasn't thankful for what they asked once they reached him.

"Tommy and I wanted to go to the Nether, care to join?" Techno looked over to Dream, feeling the sweat slowly track its way down his temple to his chin. He let out a breath, wiping at his face with his shirt before grabbibg his hoe and tilling the ground.

"Im—" He swung the hoe, hitting the ground with a grunt, before lifting it back up. "—busy right now,"

"How about after, Techno?" Wilbur asked. 

Techno huffed, hitting the ground again with the hoe before looking up at Wilbur and Dream, leaning on the farming object.

"First it was Tommy, now you two. Why is it so important I go?"

"It'd feel nice! Like a big outing with friends and family, we get to go to the Nether, find a fortress, kill some mobs, mine some blocks in hopes of getting Nether bricks and making Nether armour, and all in all, how fin would it be to do that with not only us two and Tommy, but Tubbo, George, Sapnap, Phil—" 

"Thats a lot of people for one trip, Dream," Techno interrupted, his focus back on farming as he picked up his hoe and began tilling the ground once more.

"Ok, we'll lessen the load—" 

"Come on, Techno, it'll be fun!" Wilbur cut in, grinning at Techno, who was slowly crumbling under the pressure.

Techno swung the hoe at the ground once more, picking it up swinging it back down once more before speaking.

"...Fine" Dream and Wilbur high-fived, whooping in celebration before leaving in a rush.

"You won't regret this, Techno!"

"You'll be glad you agreed to this!"

And thats how he got here. Hoglin roaring straight at his face as his hands gripped tightly on its horns in hope that it would somehow help him get out of this mess.

He _really_ should have watched Tommy and Tubbo more carefully, but hey, at least they weren't the ones that fell down the one by one hole in the ground.

The Hoglin roared once more, bucking its horns into the dirt, knocking one of Techno's hands off.

Techno heard a yell from above, he looked up, catching a glimpse of Phil looking over the edge of the cliff like structure before being thrown by the Hoglin a few metres away.

"Techno!"

"Be careful!" 

Techno groaned as he pushed himself up. His eyes fluttered open, pain throbbing from his right shoulder. Must have been where the Hoglin hit him.

Before he could get up, he heard the sound of rushed stomps coming his way. Techno's eyes widened as he whipped his head around, stilling as he saw the Hoglin running directly at him.

He heard a scream from above as he dove to the side, the Hoglin barely missing him by mere centimeters.

He jumped up, wincing when his shoulder throbbed again in pain. He backed up as he frantically felt his waist before going still as he remembered a faunting piece of information.

_He had given his sword to Tubbo to hold._

Tubbo, up above him too high to jump down from, too high for him to build up enough blocks to reach, Tubbo, all the way up there.

The world really did like punishing Techno at any point and time.

He heard another yell, this time being able to decipher the words said.

"Look out!"

Look out? Oh, wai—

Pain burned through his body.

The Hoglin had ran at him when he was most distracted, this time from the side so he wouldn't have seen it head on even if he was focused.

What a smart mob. Cruel, rude, maybe one of the worst things to ever come of existence, but smart nonetheless. Techno would give it that. 

His body was thrown once again across the Netherwrack floor, skidding to a halt.

Techno's sorroundings seemed to blur together at this point of time.

He could hear noises, he could tell people were yelling, screaming at him. He could also tell that the Hoglin was roaring at him again. He could tell that he was most likely closer to lava than he thought he was, 'cause he could hear it bubbling, spitting little specks of lava onto the nearest surface is could. They all seemed to blur together, though. The ringing in his ears also seemed to want to join the party. It all seemed much more distant than it should be, but also had its moments when it felt almost overpowering with how loud and close it all sounded.

He could feel the ground he was on. The little specks of Nethewrack that would stick to his skin until he dusted or picked it off, leaving a small indent to his skin for a minute or two before disappearing. He could feel the heat coming off wherever the lava was in waves. He felt a bead of sweat trickle its way down his head. It all felt so... Strong. Like his sensory nerves had been cranked to 100, before being cranked down back to 50, then lower, then up again. It was getting quite annoying if he was honest. Dont get him started on the pain he felt. He was hoping that if he blockednit out enough, he wouldn't have to worry about it.

He could see, but barely. Everything was in a hazey blur. He could make out the Hoglin moving back and forth, the red netherwrack, and some other textures he was just too lazy to list off. 

He blinked his eyes a couple times, his vision clearing up slowly, but not fast enough for his liking.

Techno groaned, letting out a whimper as he moved his arm. He felt another bead of sweat dance down his forehead, but at this point he was just too tired to wipe it away.

He heard the Hoglin roar again, but all his focus was on one thing: Getting up.

If only he could do so.

Techno struggled to push himself up, pain coursing all through his body at the _slightest_ movements.

Just as he got on his knees, he heard another roar. He looked up, shaking his head slightly in hoped that it would clear his vision, which it did, a bit.

His eyes focused on the Hoglin, which was kicking up dirt, circling around Techno.

"—echno!" Techno looked up at the noise, seeing Phil and Dream slowly making their way to the ground level he was on.

"Keep fighting, buddy!" Phil yelled, and Techno couldn't help the surge of confidence that went through him.

The Hoglin roared once more, having stopped in front of Techno, kicking up more dirt and huffing out through its nose.

"I hate Hoglins," Techno murmured, his voice more gravelly than it usually is from being tossed all around like a fucking ragdoll.

Techno heard footsteps running towards him, a roar, and then a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"You're all good now, Techno" He heard a monstrous cry, most likely from the Hoglin, then the sound that happens when someone, or something, dies.

"Nev'r doin' that again," He heard a laugh and a chuckle, then felt himself being lifted up.

"You took a beating, bud," Techno looked over to Phil, feeling himself smile when seeing his friends own worried smile.

"Yeah, but as the legend goes, Technoblade never—"

"Techno!"

Techno looked over to see the rest of his friends running towards him, worry and concern painted over their faces.

"Techno, I am so sorry, I didn't know that there was a hole—" Tubbo began, looking timid and regretful.

"—Those stupid Hoglins never learn!" Tommy cut in, anger all over his face.

"—I am so sorry I took your sword, if I hadnt, you would have been okay fighting the Hoglin,"

Techno watched as Tubbo looked down in guilt, holding out Techno's sword for him to take back.

Techno smirked, lifting up his hand and ruffling Tubbo's hair.

"Hold it for me, would'ya?" Techno could have laughed at the shocked look that painted Tubbo's face, but was quickly handed a glass bottle by Wilbur.

"It's healing, drink it," 

Techno held it up, moving the bottle in a circular mmotio, watching as the contents inside swished around.

He brang it back down, pulling out the cork from the bottle before sculling it all down.

Once finished, he wiped his mouth, handing back the now empty bottle to Wilbur.

He felt the potion course through his body, already feeling the haze that stuffed his head full of cotton leave, able to form coherent thoughts since being the Hoglin's personal punching bag.

"Next time, you check for holes in the ground before we go exploring," The group around him broke into laughter.

Phil tossed his arm around Techno's shoulders.

"Come on, lets go. Enough adventure for today,"


End file.
